The inhibition to Janus kinase (JAK) has been evaluated in treating hyperproliferative diseases. Several JAK inhibitors have been developed: ruxolitinib, tofacitinib, baricitinib, lestaurtinib, pacritinib, fedratinib, XL019, SB1518 and AZD1480 have been developed (Sonbol, Ther. Adv. Hematol. 4: 15-35, 2013). The compound N-(cyanomethyl)-4-(2-(4-morpholinophenylamino)pyrimidin-4-yl)benzamide (CYT-0387) is a JAK kinase inhibitor
In clinical studies, CYT-0387 is effective in treating hyperproliferative diseases such as polycythemia vera (PV), essential thrombocythemia (ET), and primary myelofibrosis (PMF). Also, the patients having myelofibrosis who received CYT-0387 exhibited the improvement in the anemia and/or spleen responses (see U.S. Pat. No. 8,486,941 and Application Publication No. 2014-0073643, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety).
It is desired to have different forms of the compound that are suitable for the preparation of pharmaceutical formulations containing CYT-0387 and their therapeutic use.